


Отель «Великолепный» (Hotel Splendide)

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1920s, First Meeting, First Meetings, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Во время расследования дела в приморском городке Шерлок за вечерним чаем встречает очень интересного человека.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Отель «Великолепный» (Hotel Splendide)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hotel Splendide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220320) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



Отель с аккуратным фасадом из красного кирпича и слегка потрёпанной деревянной отделкой располагался на самом модном бульваре этого самого модного курортного городка. Претенциозное название заведения говорило об амбициях, которые никогда не были и никогда не будут реализованы. Но, во всяком случае, окна были чистыми, а крыльцо недавно вымытым.

Отель «Великолепный» явно обслуживал более болезненно-аристократический и менее денежный класс, чем соседние заведения вдоль набережной. Его регистрационная книга была заполнена именами гостей определённого типа. Незамужние женщины известного возраста, потерявшие любовников или женихов в Вердене или Ипре и не имеющие в своём окружении достаточного количества мужчин для их замены. Или не слишком преуспевающие вторые сыновья, живущие на жалкие семейные пособия, получаемые от всё более беднеющего, не оправившегося от войны, дворянства. Вероятно, отель также принимал случайных путешествующих продавцов разнообразной домашней утвари или мелочных товаров.

Короче говоря, вполне цивилизованная клиентура, которая пьёт чай в три, обедает в семь и редко жалуется на что-либо, кроме друг друга.

Это вполне соответствовало бы его целям.

Как и было запланировано, Шерлок вошёл в гостиную во время вышеупомянутого чаепития. Комната представляла собой симфонию из роз, ситца и оборок, а плохо настроенное пианино издавало негромкую музыку, перекрывая звуки размешиваемого чая и тихих разговоров. По крайней мере, это не была плохо настроенная скрипка, которую он счёл бы невыносимой.

Его появление вызвало небольшой переполох среди собравшихся постояльцев. Опять же, как и планировалось. Его идеально сшитый льняной костюм и фисташковая рубашка в сочетании с кремовым шёлковым галстуком цвета слоновой кости, а также намеренное отсутствие шляпы на дерзко взъерошенных тёмных кудрях — всё это привлекло внимание каждой женщины в гостиной. Не исключая и официанток.

В то же время взгляд самого Шерлока целеустремленно блуждал вокруг, собирая информацию, пока не остановился на маленьком столике, стоявшем чуть в стороне в углу комнаты. А вот это уже любопытно. Аномалия. Ему здесь явно не место. Может быть, это и есть ключ к разгадке?

Человек, сидевший там, не входил ни в одну из категорий вероятных постояльцев, которых Шерлок ожидал встретить в «Великолепном». Бывший военный, очевидно, в отставке, без сомнения, потому что он больше не мог практиковать… как хирург, конечно. Военное ранение? Да, скорее всего, на это указывала тяжёлая деревянная трость, прислоненная к столу. И ещё едва заметная дрожь в руке.

Шерлок слишком долго оставался на месте, странно зачарованный незнакомцем в углу. Он чувствовал, что унылый коричневый костюм и потёртый полковой галстук служили довольно совершенным камуфляжем для человека, который безусловно был интереснее, чем казался на первый взгляд. Несмотря на аккуратные светлые волосы с едва заметным серебристым отливом и мягкое выражение вполне обычного лица, Шерлок решил, что перед ним человек с определённой приверженностью к опасности. В то время как сейчас он, возможно, просто жевал бутерброд с огурцом и потягивал Дарджилинг, и был несомненно обременён этой тростью, Шерлок, однако, мог видеть сквозь всё это сущность настоящего мужчины. Склонного к риску. Верного до неприличия и храброго до глупости.

И Шерлок не мог отрицать, что при виде этого завораживающего противоречия человеческого характера в нём что-то дрогнуло.

Наконец Шерлок мысленно встряхнулся и двинулся вперёд. Не обращая внимания на многочисленные явно приглашающие улыбки, исходившие от нескольких столиков, он, не останавливаясь, медленно пересёк комнату, пока не подошёл к столику в углу. — Могу я к вам присоединиться? — тихо спросил он.

Мужчина с любопытством посмотрел на него и кивнул в сторону второго стула.

Шерлок сел и протянул руку:

— Шерлок Холмс, — произнёс он решительно.

Когда они пожимали руки через стол, он почувствовал несколько застарелых мозолей на другой ладони, расположенных в тех местах, куда обычно упирался пистолет. Интересно.

— Джон Уотсон, — сказал мужчина.

Наступила короткая пауза, пока официантка в хрустящем переднике подавала Шерлоку чай и тарелку с бутербродами.

Первым заговорил Уотсон:

— Я уверен, что вы оставили после себя несколько разбитых сердец, пока пересекали комнату, — пробормотал он, беря свой последний бутерброд.

Шерлок озадаченно приподнял бровь.

Уотсон неопределённо обвёл рукой гостиную:

— Очаровательные дамы из отеля «Сплендид». Все они заметно оживились, когда вы вошли.

Шерлок даже не потрудился оглянуться: — Хммм, — сказал он, добавляя ещё один кусочек сахара в чай и осторожно помешивая. — Вообще-то, не совсем моя область.

Уотсон едва сдержал ухмылку:

— Разбитые сердца? Или милые дамы?

Шерлок ничего не ответил.

На несколько мгновений между ними воцарилась приятная тишина. Как только бутерброды закончились, официантка принесла им тёплые булочки с густыми сливками. — Итак, Уотсон, — начал Шерлок.

— Джон, — перебил его другой мужчина. — Нет нужды в старомодных формальностях.

— Согласен, — Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него и резко кивнул. — Джон, я уже знаю, что вы бывший солдат и врач, в частности, хирург. Но из-за вашей военной травмы вы больше не практикуете. Вместо этого вы проводите свои дни, бесконечно скучая в маленькой хирургической клинике в Лондоне.

У Джона слегка отвисла челюсть: — Что? Как вы…

Шерлок небрежно махнул рукой, игнорируя вопрос. — Это же очевидно. Ну, во всяком случае для меня. Я буду более чем счастлив объяснить вам всё это, когда позволит время.

В начинке его булочки, как обычно, оказалось слишком много сливок, но сейчас вокруг не было никого, могущего отчитать его за привередливость, как это всегда случалось в детстве. Он аккуратно откусил маленький кусочек, а затем промокнул салфеткой рот.

— Но теперь, — весело продолжал он, — у меня остался только один вопрос.

— И что же это может быть?

— Вы к тому же и безжалостный убийца? — конечно, Шерлок уже знал ответ. Было очевидно, что Джон — хороший человек. Но с некоторой, надо признать, таящейся внутри тайной. Тайной, которую Шерлок находил неотразимой. Прежде всего, он задал этот вопрос, потому что просто хотел увидеть реакцию на него Джона.

Услышав эти слова, Джон слегка удивился и даже немного развеселился: –Так уж вышло, что нет. А почему вы спрашиваете?

Шерлок наблюдал, как Джон кончиком языка облизнул с верхней губы остатки крема. — Я спрашиваю потому, что приехал в город, чтобы задержать человека, уже убившего трёх женщин вроде тех, кто проживает в этом отеле. — Он указал на гостиную. — Таких же женщин, как они. И хотя они могут быть раздражающими, глупыми созданиями, всё же они не заслуживают того, чтобы их душили и оставляли обнажёнными на пляже. Когда эти события, наконец, будут преданы огласке, то они, наверняка, расстроят отдыхающих. По мнению мэра города.

— Вы хотите сказать, что служите в полиции? — теперь Джон смотрел на него скептически.

Шерлок негромко и элегантно фыркнул: — Нет, конечно же, нет. Я –детектив-консультант. Профессия, которую я сам изобрёл, и ещё одна тема, которую мы можем обсудить позже. Но сейчас я подумал, что вы, возможно, захотите присоединиться ко мне в выслеживании преступника.

— Количество тем, которые нам предстоит обсудить позже, быстро растёт. На самом деле вы, кажется, распланировали остаток моего двухнедельного отпуска, — небрежно заметил Джон.

Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него. — Никак не меньше, — сказал он, прежде чем резко обернуться. — Итак, что вы скажете, Джон Уотсон? Будем ли мы ловить убийцу?

— Но почему именно я? — взгляд Джона метнулся в сторону трости.

— Вы кажетесь мне подходящим человеком, — только и смог сказать Шерлок, потому что сам не был уверен, зачем он это делает.

Вместо того, чтобы немедленно ответить, Джон подозвал официантку и заказал себе немного бренди. Когда его принесли, он сделал несколько задумчивых глотков.

Шерлок лишь терпеливо ждал, хотя внутри оставался довольно взволнованным, всё ещё не понимая почему. Но он до мозга костей был уверен, что поступил правильно. Совершенно очевидно, что, однажды войдя в эту комнату и увидев Джона Уотсона, сидящего так, словно он ждал только его, Шерлок не мог повернуться и уйти.

Наконец Джон отставил остатки бренди в сторону и наклонился к нему через стол, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое нетерпение. — Что вам от меня нужно, Шерлок?

Почувствовав необычную волну резко накрывшего его облегчения, Шерлок медленно улыбнулся собеседнику и начал говорить.


End file.
